Solanna of Undeath
Solanna is an alchemist that specializes in all things fire. She is half Phoenix and half Hedgehog. Beginnings Solanna is the living embodiment and the offspring of the Phoenix Guardian of Iciaura, Kunahia. She was born with a fiery temper and a bright laugh instead of a cry, but also a burning fever. Her family knew their newborn child wouldn't survive, so with many tears and heavy hearts, they abandoned their child. Solanna didn't cry. The small child lay in an alleyway wrapped in a bright orange blanket as the fever got worse. Solanna now felt the pain in her head and starting screaming, but still no tears came. Somebody heard the screaming child and came to her aid. A Hawk took her in and tended to the newborn 24/7 until the fever finally broke. The little girl was back to her smiles and giggles. All seemed fine now. Years Go By Years passed as Solanna lived under the care and protection of the hawk who Solanna had dubbed Jo. (His name is Jonah) She grew up happy and healthy, but the fever that she was born with kept coming back. Jo and Solanna didn't know what to do, so they went to see the best healers on Iciaura; Luna and her apprentice. While the situation was explained to Luna, she had her apprentice Souline examine Solanna. The young gecko made a startling discovery when her patient's body rejected a fraction of her soul when she tried to heal. Solanna's soul was on fire. Souline went through her books, then some of the lore books until she found the only passage that made sence. "Kunahia, the Guardian of Undeath, had a soul of fire. Once every several thousand years, the great guardian would make herself mortal and have one child. The current body of Kunahia would die, but be reborn into the child." Confirming her diagnosis, she brought Solanna back out to Luna and Jo and explained her findings. Luna smiled, knowing that these two were in good hands; each others. She went on to say that they would protect each other until the day Jonah dies. Alchemy Solanna and Jo worked together not only as each other's guardians, but as lab partners. They studied the aspects of a phoenix and ran harmless tests on Solanna. The first few tests didn't result in anything, but as time went on, a test caused Solanna to burst into flames. Panicked, Jo threw a cup of water at his partner. A large pile of ash sat where Solanna stood. Ashes flew everywhere as the young scientist stood up and dusted herself off, looking several years younger. The two rejoiced as they were now getting somewhere. More tests happened, and eventually Solanna had unlocked just about all of her abilities. Her intelligence grew to that of a genius. She used her intellect to make alchemic versions of her power, which she gave to Jo so he could experience her power. Unfortunately, the power was too much fo Jo's body to handle. It killed him. Solanna broke down, swearing that she would never let this happen to another person. A vision of Kunahia placed itself before Solanna, telling her that this was the circle of life and death. She now had to keep herself in balance, and watch for the one thing that could kill her; a gun known as the Colt. Solanna now travels, in search of this gun so she can destroy it. Category:Characters